Choices
by Slea
Summary: Everyones life is effected by the choices they make (chapter 16 is up)
1. Default Chapter

Choices 

Cyndi Smith

My first MX fiction. Based on a television show that I enjoy I don't own the characters or the Idea. I do this for my enjoyment not for any money. Any poetry belong to the various listed poets. I have no current beta so forgive any grammar, spelling or punctuation.

Brennan sat on his jacket beneath the largest oak he could find. the park was so beautiful as the first morning light shimmered off the lake. The subtle sounds of the near by city seemed to be muted by the soft sounds of birds in the trees and the gentle splash of the fish in the lake. "God, made this day for poets." he thought as he opened a small paperback book of poetry he pulled from his jacket pocket just moments before laying it down on the wet ground, and settling on top of it.

Brennan figured it wouldn't take long for them to notice him missing and sure enough a few hours later he looked up from his book and smiled when he saw his friends standing over him. Jesse was beaming as he held both Emma and Shalimar close to him by the waist. 

"What is wrong with this picture." Jesse announced. Then for a moment his smile seemed to get bigger (if that were possible) then he gave the closest thing to a serious look he could feign, then he smirked. "Well frankly from where I am standing there is nothing wrong with this picture. I mean, me with two beautiful women and you with a book… Actually forget I said anything. This works for me. Come ladies."

Everyone laughed as Shalimar gave him a playful slap on the back of the head. Then both she and Emma collapsed on to the jacket and snuggled in next to Brennan and the Tree.

"What ya reading" Shalimar giggled as she snatched the book from his hands "OOO poetry."

"Duh poetry" Jesse mocked, "have you ever seen the man with out a book? You really are blonde."

Instead of knocking Jesses head off his shoulders she decided to have a little fun.  

"Who wrote this one… its pretty." She cooed in her best "Marilyn" voice 

" William Shakespeare," Brennan replied, not really impressed with her act.

"Hey heard I've heard of him." She laughed flipping her blond hair around as if she were a Typical Blonde, and winking at Emma to get her involved in her fun.

"Yea," Emma hummed in valley girl coos "Like isn't he the one who directed that movie _Romeo Dies_ .. or something like that."

Brennan just rolled his eyes and groaned.  "Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet and that was one of his plays, this is one of his sonnets." He replied trying to keep a straight face as he snatched back his book.                                  

"Sonnet? Isn't that a floppy hat women wear to church?" Jesse questioned giving an innocent smile knowing they would eventually begin to ruffle Brennan's feathers. 

Brennan buried his head in his hands "ugh, don't you guys have someplace to be…"

"Funny, that is exactly what Adam said when he kicked us out of Sanctuary."

By now even Jesse too had laid his jacket beneath the tree and lay on top of it sporting a long blade of grass between his teeth.

"Ok, professor, read to us." 

"UH I don't think so." 

"Then I'll read it." Jesse announced as he rolled over and snatched the book again from Brennan's hands. 

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He said sounding deadpan and disinterested.

"A summers day!!! geesh, if I told a girl she was around too long and full of hot air she'd kill me." He growled as he handed back the book. 

Brennan took the book back and gently closed it returning it to his jacket. 

He said "Maybe it is in the way you tell it. This is poetry not gangster rap"

"There's a difference?" Jesse quipped.

Brennan then turned to Shall who was still laughing at Jesse.

As soon as his eye met hers her laughter ceased but her smile never left.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Brennan softly whispered 

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

"Shakespeare obviously never met Shal," Jesse added only gaining a nasty look and a pop on the back of the head from Emma. But Brennan and Shalimar didn't seem to notice he existed. 

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,"

"And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,"

"And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;"

"And every fair from fair sometime declines,"

"By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;"

"But thy eternal summer shall not fade"

"Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;"

"Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,'

"When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:"

 "So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,"

 "So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

Jesse noticed Shall's eyes never left Brennan's and Emma clung to his every word. 

By the time Brennan was finished it was as if even the birds had hushed to listen to his words.  It wasn't till Brennan smiled over at him that Jesse realized he too was staring like a lovesick child.

"Ok so there is something to this Poetry thing." Jess admitted, "Chicks dig it." 

"I would lend you the book Jess but there are no pictures." 

"Ouch! And I was going to invite you to go to the movies with us." Jesse pouted 

"Yea, come on Bren, Jess is buying." Emma added quickly slapping her hand over Jess's mouth before he could object. 

"Ok, I guess," Bren smirked as he stood up from the ground, "I have never seen the rich kids wallet before, I can't wait to see how much someone can buy with two moths and a piece of lint"

"Hey, did he call me a skin flint." wincing as everyone walked past him.

"Yes, he did." Shalimar giggled.

"Oh, Ok!. I just didn't want him talking over my head."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two

The Parking garage at the Mall was still kind of quiet after noon movies were not as popular since most kids were still in school and most parents at work. Jess parked his black Trans Am on the top floor, as it was always the last place most people would park and he didn't want it to get scratched up.  

"You do realize it will be a hundred degrees inside this thing when we get out of the movie." Brennan moaned as he unfolded himself from the classic car and assisted Shalimar out of the back seats

"Hey sometimes you gotta make choices I choose to protect my car." He objected.

"Even if it means parboiling your friends when they try to get in it afterwards." Emma added.  

"This is why I love my bike" Shalimar interrupted, as they headed down the stairwell of the complex "no parking problems."

"Hey people pay big bucks to local Gyms for use of the saunas. " Jess, defended "I don't charge you a thing." 

Before anyone could say anything could say a word a child maybe 7 or 8 years of age ran through them nearly knocking Emma off the steps. Jesse grabs the kid only to find himself kicked in the shin by another kid who seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"Hey, what the… ouch" he yelp quickly releasing the child in protection of his shin. The kid looked past him then turned to run, but before anyone knew what happen a team of black clad men and women came out of the elevator and up the stairwell.

You could tell that neither side had expected this run-in but luckily Brennan didn't wait for introductions he zapped the two men on the stair well watching them fall back into a field of more agents attempting to make their way up the stairs. 

"Let the games begin." Shalimar shouted as she and Jesse headed for the elevator and Emma took off after the two kids. 

Agents seem to come out of the woodwork. No sooner did one go down two more come up to fight.  Shalimar seemed to truly be enjoying herself no sooner did she deftly slam her foot in one mans face than she'd pounce on another.  Jesse blocked punch after punch then would retaliate with a series of kicks.  There seem to be no end to these guys and gals At one point Jesse found himself surrounded by women which he noted might have been a good thing if they were not all sporting stun clubs and really nasty smiles. Before he met Shalimar he really hated to hit women, but you can only take so many beatings before it just becomes a mater of self-defense. Jesse just smiled as all three of them swung at him at once, so he phased. He felt the electricity slide through him club and all it tickled when two of them made contact and zapped them selves the third was so caught off guard that she never saw him solidify and hit her in the nose.

Emma fallowed the two children but when she reached where they had gone she could only find one. It was the little girl with eyes as dark as night that nearly ran her off the stairs but something was different about this child.

 "Its ok " she whispered, "I promise I wont hurt you." 

She tried to read the little girl but there was a wall up. a wall as solid as Jesse when he would 'mass'. This child was some form of psionic she surmised a powerful psionic for someone her age, which would make sense considering the amount of people were after her. She suddenly sensed another presence quickly turning to find a large man swinging at her. She quickly ducked and grabbed the little girl who struggled against her grip as she ran them both into dark corner. The man came around the corner, and despite the fact he was looking right at them he didn't seem to see them. The man stumbled after them, the woman was of no use to him but his boss would not be happy if he lost that child a second time. He was so busy looking under cars and in garbage cans he never saw Emma and the little girl walk past him. 

The fight on his side of the garage seem to be thinning out" Brennan thought as he looked around at the others Sometime during the battle he had presents of mind to contact Adam.

"Shal, Adams on his way. find Emma and kids and 'lets get the hell out of Dodge!'"  He glanced over the ledge to see if they had attracted too much attention. There were a few cars lined on the side of the garage tower but it was still relatively early and not a lot of mall rats yet mostly employees and a few elderly. He then looked up in hope that he would sense the double helix with a moment of vertigo than a flash of de`javu he suddenly felt really uncomfortable in his skin and was ready to go home.  Jesse nearly scared the crap out of him when he came up from behind.

"Bren." Jesse announced "let's head to the roof Adam can meet us there and I will take the car home."

Brennan just gave a quick nod when he heard Shalimar scream out  "Jesse your six!"

Instinctively Jesse turned and phased allowing the club and the man to pass right through him but he had forgotten that Brennan was behind him. Bren saw the club coming at him but it happen so fast he was unable to move the volt sent waves of pain through him as he fell backwards. The sky seemed to open up and swallow him and he thought he heard someone screaming his name, then his world exploded as darkness seem to envelope him. Shalamar was able to take down the very large man who came up behind Jesse and Bren but it was too late. The impact of the club hitting Bren was so powerful it sent him up and over the ledge she heard Emma scream as Brennan fell from view.  As if in slow motion she ran to the edge knowing that there was nothing she could do but watch as his body impacted with one of the cars below.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jesse was the first to move. Ordering Shalimar over the side, knowing she would be able to get to him quickest, he turned to find Emma clutching the scared child to her breast unable to control her own tears. "Emma, get it together I need you, Brennan needs you." She still looked past him to where she had last seen her friend as if she were unaware of anyone else. Until they both heard Shalimar. Scream out "he's alive"  
Jesse helped Emma up and took her trembling body in her arms leading her and the little girl to the ledge.   
"Emma you have to hide him from on lookers till Adam gets here." He encouraged still not looking down. As if on cue Adams voice came over the COM rings "Someone talk to me. What the hell just happen."   
  
"Adam, Brennan's down." Shalimar cried, "It looks bad."  
  
"Talk to me, Shall"  
  
"He fell three stories on to a car. He's unconscious but breathing, if you can call it that His breath sounds muddy. There's blood coming from his nose and ears I think is left arm is broken its bent all wrong, Oh, God, Adam how are we going to move him with out hurting him more.   
  
"Don't touch him till I get there."   
  
Jesse, Emma and the child came out of the stair well. To find Shalimar balance on the shattered window frame carefully stroking Brennan face. Her tear stained face watched as a few people walked by totally unaware of what was going on. Jesse, the double helix is near  
  
Suddenly an unfamiliar voice seemed to echo in everyone's head at once. "We can help." It said in it child like way. When Emma looked down the little girl seemed to look up in total innocence then something happened that she had never seen before another girl seemed to step out of her body. They looked identical except for the second child had blue eyes and the first child had...blac...no... brown eyes?   
The second child disappeared and ran over to the other side of the car. An unnatural shadow appeared over them. Just as Adam announced he was above the car a light enveloped them all and before Adam or anyone knew what happen the light dissipated and everyone was on board the double helix, the unconscious form of Brannan hovering above the ground between the two children.  
  
"Adam?" Jesse whispered as they watch the two girls lower the body slowly and gently on the ground and then the two girls took each others hand and became one.  
Adam shook him self out of the stupor and quickly assessed Brennan's situation. Which didn't take a medical degree to sum up as "not good."  
The Double Helix took them home quickly and they got him to the med lab again with the help of the children fact was it seemed like forever before Emma or Adam came out of the lab.   
Despite the presences of there young enigmas no one on the team said any thing to them they just quickly sent them out of the lab after they lowered Bren's body to a bed and set their minds to the task ahead.  
"Are you hurt, too" the little girl asked Jesse who had all but forgotten they were even with them. "Is that why water comes from your eyes?" He quickly dried his eyes   
"No, I am not hurt." He announced mater-of-factlike "So tell me who are you and where are your family"  
"We have no family yet. We are not birthed, we are ...different."   
  
"I'm sorry?" Jesse questioned. "Are you saying you're not human and who is we."  
  
"We? We are Alyssa, and Mari" she said pointed at her self. Before she could say anymore Adam immerged from the lab.   
  
"Jesse, where is Shalimar. I think we need to talk."   
  
"She left she said it was happening again and she left." He growled, "I tried to stop her but..."  
  
"I understand Jesse, I guess I can tell her later. "   
  
Jesse felt his heart slip Brennan had become his friend, his brother and all he could think of was his stupid mistake just cost him everything.  
"Jesse we couldn't..."  
"OH, God, no He's...?" Jesse felt as if he no longer had knees he just slid down the wall.  
"NO, no son he's still alive, but he is still in critical condition. He has a fractured skull several broken bones including three in his back and is currently in a coma."   
  
"He has already shown signs of deterioration in control of the use of his powers.  
The problem is if he doesn't wake up he may never wake up, but knowing even the little bit I have told you, you know if he wakes up in the condition he is in he can and probably will seriously injure himself."  
  
"You're going to put a governor on him?"  
  
"We can't, He one of hairline cracks is in his neck, the injuries are causing a great deal of swelling and one of the reason he's has no control of his powers. A sub-dermal governor would only hurt him more possibly cause irreversible damage."  
  
Jesse was getting more and more frustrated, he could tell something was wrong. What was Adam trying to tell him that would be so difficult? Then as if someone slapped him across the face it occurred to him. He ran passed Adam to the lab door way and suddenly found himself face to face with one of his worse nightmares. "You podded him?"  
  
"He had to Jess," Emma defended "Brenn had a seizer and nearly fried us and all the equipment. The pod was his only alternative."  
  
"Brennan's mutant antibodies" Adam continued "will eventually mend his body, hopefully without any residual effects but either way it's going to take time. The pod was designed for him it will monitor him at all times it will also govern any uncontrolled changes in his power."  
  
"So what are you telling me you have one of those things around for all of us."  
  
"Jesse there was no other choice." Emma stepped in "What Adam didn't tell you is we lost him twice when his heart stopped his body seem to become an electric field. The jolt restarted his heart but it nearly killed Adam in the process."  
  
"Yea, well do me a favor if it comes to me being dead or being in one of those things. Make sure I am dead, I don't want to trade one coffin for another." With those words Jesse ran past slamming his COM ring on the communication board next to the door and left Sanctuary.  
  
Emma felt frustrated but not nearly as frustrated as Adam. He knew everyone's feelings toward the pods and the sub dermal governor, and hoped he would never have to use them here but the possibilities were too great not to be prepared for the worse, and still, he was sure the worse was yet to come.   
Both Shalimar and Jesse had been gone half the night before Shalimar made her way home. Emma could tell by the way she froze near the doorway of the lab that she feared what may be on the other side.   
"Shal, It's Okay he's still alive." Emma whispered,   
"But?" Shal whispered, knowing Emma had nearly choked on her words as if most of them were still stuck in her throat.   
"Adam said he should live."  
"What about the fall did it ... will he."  
"I'm not sure" both women watched as Adam walked through the doorway. "He has cracked a couple of bones in his back and neck. There is quite a bit of swelling but he seems to be responding well to treatments."  
"Can I see him?"  
"Before you do I think I need to tell you, I have placed him in a pod,"  
Neither Adam nor Emma knew what to expect next but Emma wasn't going to wait for another outburst like Jesse's   
"It was the only choice.. Brenn has no control over his powers, during a seizer he blew up half the lab and nearly killed Adam." She told her, "It was a miracle that the he didn't injure himself further."  
Shall didn't say a word, just stepped into the lab.  
  
Unlike the Genomex Labs this Pod was clear. A rainbow of light skirted it, some flashing to the sound of air that was being pumped into the large pod others to the various monitors that encircled it and except for his face and head Brennan looked as if he lay floating in large bowl of clear gel. His head and neck lay position snuggly within a brace that was supported by the part of the pod that sectioned off his head from his torso. The lower half of his body appeared to float in some thick liquid looking as if he was defying gravity but if you looked closely you could see a clear pallet that supported him. The gel covered his lower body and except for a small wrap around his waist and a brace on his arm that was all that covered him.   
  
"I designed them after the "spore Epidemic." Adam explained "I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life than when I thought I was going to loose Jesse and Emma and eventually Brennan and you. It was hard enough separating my feelings from all those others who did die. I designed one for each of you and your abilities. Should it have happened again, or something different, in which I would need more time to find a cure. The pods would protect you."  
  
He went on to tell her that in Brennan's case substance consisted of a few medications, some antibiotics. Not unlike a thick embryonic fluid, the liquid substance had a high content of nutrients from the mixture. Not unlike a child in womb he is getting everything his body needs to survive, only it absorbs through his pours since there is no umbilical cord. Most important though the substance oxygenation will speed up the healing processes." Adam told her "the gel it self also works as a damper for his mutation to keep him from blowing himself and the building to kingdom come.  
  
Shalimar seemed entranced by the large object she gently moved her hand across the shield that separated her and the man whom she had begun to care about in a way she wasn't ready to admit. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was several hours later before Adam had finally fallen asleep, unfortunately it was at the computer console and Shalimar still sat in a chair next to Brenn's Pod. Emma has slept for a little while but couldn't stay that way she kept seeing everything that happened earlier that day.   
Emma changed her cloths and slowly crept into the Lab. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. As she stepped out she noticed the little girl sitting at the head of the stairs. Earlier the child had fallen asleep on the lab floor shortly after the incident with Jesse. Emma said the child had told her she had no family. So Adam carried her to one of the spare rooms. He part of him was very curious bout the child another part was to worried about Brennan to allow his scientific curiosity to take priority. The child was in sanctuary it was not like she would be going anywhere before he could study her uh them.   
"What are you doing up this late." She whispered as she sat next to her.  
  
"Do you feel him? We do." the little girl pouted "The Angry one. Do you feel him."  
  
"You're talking about Jesse?   
  
"He says he was not hurt but he is, we can tell. You need to find him he needs you to find him."  
  
"You can sense his emotions?"   
  
"Of course, can't you?"   
  
Emma's smile was false, but she didn't want to frighten the child. " My mind has been else where, I am sorry. I just can't seem to concentrate."   
  
"We can show you" she whispered as she took Emma's hand and with a simple touch her mind seem to open up, she saw Jesse as if she were standing in front of him he was slouched in front of a tree with his hands clasped together pressed tightly to his forehead she looked around and noticed he was sitting under the tree in the park where they had met up with Brennan earlier that day. Then as if looking through someone else's eyes she panned across the park and noticed on the other side of the playground just past the vale of trees Three cars were being silhouetted against the street lamp. Getting out of the car were a large group of men in black coats carrying stun clubs.   
  
Still that left them with another problem. If they left and something happened to Brennan Jesse would never forgive them.   
  
"Adam, Shalimar. " She hollered in to the Lab. "We've got to hurry, Jesse's in trouble."  
She could tell by the looks on their faces they were feeling the same way she was, but dear God, Jesse needed them and need them now. Even Adam agreed that if things were as bad as Emma felt they were it would take all of them to save him. Jesse would just have to understand they have done all that can be done for Brennan. That sad truth was Brennan was on his own.  
  
Brennan had pictured death in his minds eye many times as a youth. There were always two versions, heaven and Hell. Hell was being trapped on the streets by people who considered you a freak and a thief, all because you were different and lived in a rundown tenement house that made the gutters look clean. The other was always just outside his grasp. It would seem that was again his fate. He remembered all to vividly his last moments of consciousness the man in the garage striking at Jesse only to connect with him. There really was no time to move bringing him to his last real memory. The moments as he fell, still paralyzed with the sting of the tazer, he couldn't do anything but watch the heavens as he fell backwards.   
  
Strange how it led him back here. The top of the office building 18 blocks from his house it wasn't the tallest building in the city but if there really were a God then maybe he would be willing to meet him halfway. From here you could see for miles in any direction if that is the sky were clear. You could even see the park in the middle of town. It looked like what he imagined Sherwood Forest must look like from the spires of a castle. But if it were a normal day you could not see anything. It was if you were enveloped in a cloud. You were lucky to see your hands in front of your face. He couldn't come here much because it was often very humid and it would make him feel weak. Sometimes so weak he would fall asleep up there until what time the sky had cleared and the stars had replaced the vale where the sun should have been. That was the time he knew he was close to heaven. The stars like angels watching over him. As glanced up into the clouded sky he wondered out loud; "If this is death, where are my angels now?"  
  
"Maybe you answered your own question."  
  
Startled Bren turned quickly toward the young voice  
  
"After all,' the boy continued, "if you were dead, that would like make me the angle, and well, all-in-all, it's a lot to live up to at my age."  
  
"If I'm not dead how did I get here? And where the hell did you come from?" Watching as a kid moved out of the fog into view. He was a tall young man maybe 15years of age. He wore a ski cap on his head and had his hands tucked into his coat pocket as if he were cold.   
  
"Would you believe up the fire escape through the emergency door? The way everyone does."   
Brennan looked around nothing but fog was visible behind the boy and there was no sound of traffic. He took a few steps behind the boy and still couldn't find a door or anything to confirm that he was not dead.   
  
"What door?"  
  
The boy just seemed to get irritated by the question.  
  
"Does it matter? I am here. What is it about an adult psyche that proclaims ' if I don't understand it, it can't be real, or having a bad dream? In your case you pushed to the dead side awfully quick. Maybe this is all just a bad dream? Why are you in such a hurry to be dead?"   
  
"I don't know? I mean ...OH forget it." Brennan whispered. There was something familiar in the boy he couldn't place it but he felt a bond and a need to trust the kid.   
  
The kid just circled him, shaking his head, as if looking over a lost puppy "I hope you don't always give up so easily."  
  
Bren was all set to loose his tempter but then he realized that there may be another explanation for this kid to be with him maybe the kid was dead too. Maybe he didn't know he was dead. Right now it was the only answer that made sense.  
  
Frustrated, Brennan walked to the edge of the building. Staring over the edge to the abyss below.  
  
"Hey Man that really isn't the answer." The kid quickly objected. " I mean if you really aren't dead then this would not be the way to find out.   
  
At first Brennan wasn't sure what the kid was talking about then he realized that the boy was thinking he might jump.  
  
"Naw kid, I was just trying to figure out how I got here." he leaned up against the waist high ledge crossing his arms and quickly decided to change the subject. "Never mind, you got a name kid."  
  
"They call me BJ." The kid stated, as he flashed a big smile that made his brown eyes seem to sparkle with specks of gold.  
  
"BJ huh, Well, BJ, I'm Brennan." He said as he held out a hand and waited for the kid to acknowledge his gesture. When he did he Brennan felt a calm unlike anything he had felt in a long time, and for the moment anyway, he was not alone 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jesse looked up to the sound of a cat hissing, he saw a tiny black and white kitten scurry away and he saw what caused the animal to run for the woods. GSA agents were splitting up, moving in to surround him. Part of him could care less. But another part of him wanted this fight. He slowly rose from his position by the tree and got a quick look at his surrounding The large oak tree directly behind him the lake 5 paces to the right and a trail that led into the woods was ten paces to his left he knew where he was he just didn't remember getting here the last thing he remembered happen about the time his beer mug tower fell when he was still at O'Flannery's pub.   
  
"8 to 1, bad odds." He announced, "Look, you guys know I'm here, and I know you're here. It's late and I already have a headache. So, lets say we cut out the physical stuff, you guys all lay down and play dead and I will go home, like always."  
  
None of the agents even cracked a smile. Then again they never did. The first man to swing at him was met with a solid fist to the nose. There really was a lot of satisfaction when he felt the cartilage brake beneath his knuckle. The fight quickly became a free for all. But they had caught the Jesse in a bad mood and he was quickly decorating the lawn with their aching bodies. Three where unconscious two just didn't seem to want to get up from the ground as they rolled this way and that hanging on to their broken body parts. The next three attacked at once he managed to just duck under one strike just seconds before the guy to his left swung at him again. Instinctively he phased and the wand again went through him and caught the man behind him. Unfortunately for Jesse the whole situation was too much like the earlier incident that for all he knew had killed Brennan and he froze, replaying earlier events in his mind. His mistake gave the agents plenty of time to regroup and strike. The first blow came from the tazer of one of the men who had been unconscious only moments ago. After that, the pain became unbearable as they began to strike him repeatedly with the voltage side as well as the solid side of the club as well as their boots. The last conscious thought he had was the sight of a small kitten as it jumped out of the trees attacking the GSA agents with all the vigor of Shalimar and again that may have only been wishful thinking.  
  
The Double helix landed just inside the fight zone. Shalimar was nearly out of the plane before the doors opened. If the situation wasn't so dire she might have laughed at the sight she came up on. Most of them appeared to be dancing around screaming and striking at each other. It wasn't till she was closer did she notice a small kitten jump from the head of one to the back of another with her claws bared and the most fierce little growl she had ever heard. One of the men had already started moving Jesse towards the car. The others seemed to be busy trying to kill the kitten by the time she reached the fight. She caught the kitten just as one of them flung it off its arm. the cat let go but the GSA agent will have a lasting memory of the fight.   
  
Shalimar caught up with Jesse, the agent looked as if he had been in one hell of a brawl. It seemed her boy had been able to give as good as he got for a while anyway.   
  
"Going somewhere?" Shalimar grinned. The agent quickly dropped Jess and took a defensive stance. She didn't wait for so much as a comment Shalimar just flashed her eyes and began fighting.   
  
Adam and Emma teamed up against the larger group. Adam was a strong and graceful fighter. Emma threw punch after kick after punch as they worked together to narrow down the field. When Shalimar showed up with Jesse slung over her shoulder like so much luggage, the GSA decided to call it quits and those left standing ran for the cars on the other side of the lake.   
  
After reaching the Double Helix Adam helped Shalimar lower the unconscious Member of the team from her back and gently into a chair. Adam quickly surveyed the damage; Jesse had quite a few welts from the impact of the tazer, a few of them even bled. There was bruising and swelling over half his body, and a more than likely a few broken ribs. He wasn't going to be a happy kid when he woke up, but at least he would awaken.   
  
"Looks like Jesse made a friend." Shalimar announced pointing at the sleeping kitten curled up in the corner of the helix.   
  
"How'd it get on board?  
  
"Not sure but I think it's the one I saw attacking the GSA agent I found dragging Jesse away" Shalimar smiled as Emma picked up the little ball of fur who just yawned and curled back up in her arms   
  
"Well any enemy of the GSA is a friend of mine" Emma laughed "can we keeper her?"  
Adam smiled for a moment and then went back to treating Jesses' wounds.  
  
"I'll make no promises."  
  
With the kitten in one hand Emma gently wiped some of the dirt from jesses face, he seem to respond to her touch nudging his sorely bruised cheekbone towards her touch.  
  
  
"That's a good sign." Adam Smiled. I think he's coming around.   
  
Emma felt a warm rush of fever as her mind linked with Jesse's. Jesse looked panicked by her presence. "Jesse its ok, your safe. Another voice came from nowhere causing them both to turn in time to see Adam he stood by an empty pod. The mental reaction was so strong that Emma was thrown physically from his mind, as the young mutant aggressively fought the mental specter. Jesse tried desperately to move away from him. Like a frighten child trying to get out of a dentist chair.  
  
Back in reality his sudden movements knocked Adam to the ground and nearly sent Emma and the kitten into the bulkhead of the craft. Emma was able to calm him long enough to let his mind clear, and realize where he was and that he was safe. Adam picked himself slowly from the floor, assuring his panicked child that his attack was instinct not intentional   
  
"We should be landing soon Jesse. I can do a more thorough check up on you, but from what I see; a set of broken ribs and a good concussion is what you will have to deal with. Please don't let yourself fall a sleep.   
  
"Not a problem." Jesse whispered. "After the last nightmare I don't think I ever want to sleep again. How did you find me?"  
  
"Alyssa the one of the little girls told us you were in trouble." Emma replied, " They are very powerful for such young ones."  
  
Jesse looked over to Emma and laughed. "You don't know that half of it.:  
  
"What do you mean? "  
  
"According to the one I talked to said they haven't even been born yet."  
  
"Ya know I think the GSA agent may have hit you a bit too hard on the head." Emma retorted.   
  
"Maybe you just miss under stood her." Adam injected.   
  
"Or maybe Emma's right and I just hit my head too hard."   
  
"We're landing" Shalimar announced.   
  
"Jesse I have to go check on Brennan, if you don't think you can cope with the seeing the pod I can understand. I will put up a hollo wall. But I really need to get you checked out.   
So give me a couple of minutes, spend a couple of minutes and get your self together.   
Emma smiled and gave her free hand to Jesse who looked at the opened door like a frightened child.   
  
"Lets go see how many of your marbles Eckart's men rattled loose."   
  
She put the kitten down who quickly exited the door with Adam and Shalimar.   
"Emma, I, I ah, um."   
  
"Its ok Jesse, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happen to Brennan and you have to understand that what Adam did was for the best for Bren and us. If there had been any other choice Adam would have not used the pod."  
  
Jesse thought hard on the Emma was telling her. "As far as the pods and Adam go, I ... think I mean, I do understand what your saying Emma but I... can't ...it Maybe one day I will be able to explain to you how I feel but right now...I can't, and as far as Bren goes it.....  
  
"...Was and accident" Emma interrupted "and when Bren wakes up he will be the first to tell you so. Come on lets get you down to the lab before Adam send Shalimar after you. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
There was something very unreal about what Brennan He felt safe yet frightened and this kid there was something very unreal about him yet he could touch him.   
  
"Ok, dude what's bothering you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Just like an adult to ignore you and call you ignorant." The kid growled. "Seems to me all the time you spend on your own as a kid you would have gotten a better interpretation of youth."  
  
"How do you know ..."   
  
"Maybe I'm not as ignorant as you think."  
  
"OK you want to know what's bothering me I will tell you. Before I found my self here I remember falling 3 stories. I remember the pain as I hit something. But it's just a memory I don't really recall feeling pain, just knowing that for that moment in time here was some. WOW, that made no sense at all?"  
  
"That's ok I think I understand."  
  
"Anyway either I am dead and this is heaven"  
  
"Or?"  
  
Or if I am not dead; then I am probably really broken up bad. I remember looking down off the side of the building only moments before being hit; there was nothing but cars and concrete below me."  
  
"So if that's true than at least your alive. What's the next move?"   
  
"I am not so sure I even want to know." Bren whispered. "Kid what was the last thing your remember before you came here?"  
  
"The names BJ. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you.   
  
"Try me."  
  
"I hanging with some of the guys we were talking about our destinies, and how easily someone else making the wrong choice can sway it."  
  
"That's a little complicated for someone your age isn't it?"  
  
"Is it?" BJ growled, "You seem to want to believe your dead but lets say you're not dead. Lets say you're in uh, limbo."  
  
"Limbo?"  
  
" Yea, limbo and you have a choice to make. The choice to return to your body and live through whatever suffering it may be going through. It could be anything from paralysis to some kind of retardation. Or it could be nothing more than a lot of discomfort or give up right now and take your place in heaven, or what ever you want to call it."  
  
"You spend all you time thinking about this stuff?" Brennon grimaced. "You need a life?"  
  
"This coming from a guy who has ran around with poetry book in his hand since he could read. "  
  
"How would you know that?"   
  
The kid stuck his hand in to Brens over coat and pulled out the paperback book that was in it. "Call it a hunch." He unfolded the corner of the page that had been bent to save a place and began to read   
  
Because I could not stop for death   
He kindly stopped for me   
The carriage held but just Ourselves  
And Immortality."  
  
"Emily Dickinson. I guess your not the only one who thinks about it" He folded the page and handed the book back to the dark haired man. "So what's your answer?"  
  
"Answer to what?"  
  
"Which would you chose? Do you except death or do you take your chance and return to the world of the living?"  
  
This has to be a joke Brennan thought a hint of a smile crossed his face as he realized the boy was still waiting for an answer again to fade as he contemplated the boys words. "I don't know, you certainly don't paint a pretty picture of my life if I do survive. Truth is I don't think I could handle living if it meant I was to spend it paralyzed. Makes dieing sound easy."  
  
You're into poetry you heard of Robert Frost?  
  
"Yea what about him."  
  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could   
To where it bent in the undergrowth;   
  
Then took the other, as just as fair,   
And having perhaps the better claim,   
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;   
Though as for that the passing there   
Had worn them really about the same,   
  
And both that morning equally lay   
In leaves no step had trodden black.   
Oh, I kept the first for another day!   
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,   
I doubted if I should ever come back.   
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh   
somewhere ages and ages hence:   
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--   
I took the one less traveled by,   
and that has made all the difference  
  
"Life is full of choices Dude. My guess is that you've never been one to take the road more traveled"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Maybe I am you."  
  
The man stared back at the youth and tried desperately to remember. He did look a bit like him when he was younger, but something was different.  
  
Kid laughed at Brennan as his face squished up in thought. "No?... How about Jiminy Cricket! I like that one! I am your conscience! I am the guy with the options. Option 1, Dieing, Dieing is easy you give up and life will go on with out you. But your presence in it has already had an effect on the world  
  
"The world doesn't know I exist."  
  
"Your are going to stand here and tell me you have no friend who will notice your loss. He paused a moment making quite certain he had the older mans attention. "...A friend who might even blame themselves for your loss.  
  
He saw the vale of realization as it washed over Brennan's face. The only person he was kidding was himself. " I would be willing to bet you could name at least 4people who would notice. How but the significant other you saying there was no Dude-ette that will have to build a life without you and eventually with someone else?"  
  
"No, there isn't!" Bren injected quickly  
  
"Me thinks thou doest protest to much.- Shakespeare." BJ smiled and kept right on going. "I'm thinking there is someone whom you already like...one of the fantastic four?"  
  
"Even if that were true, what good would it do me now? If this whole thing isn't some kind of freeky nightmare and if I am alive, I'm more than likely crippled if not a vegetable. She couldn't... I can't...   
  
"Let's try this scenario, say for a moment, I was not yet born and you were to be my father. If you die today I would not be born.   
  
"And if I am paralyzed your still out of luck."  
  
"Not necessarily there are Men fathering children who never thought it possible including those who have suffered paralysis. But that was not the point.   
  
"So get to the point."  
  
"You are an intricate part of someone else's past, present and future. Every choice you make is connected to someone else, just as there are others whose choices are connected to you. Which leads to your second choice; your second choice...Life. Life was never meant to be easy. We would never learn anything if it were. When you get right down to it, if it had not been for someone else's choices your destiny might have been very different."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
Brennan saw a familiar smirk cross the boys face " OK.... When you get right down to it, if it ha...."   
  
"It's an expression." Brennan laughed jokingly clutching the kid in a headlock.  
  
"Hey" the kid laughed, as he broke free from Brennan's playful headlock.  
"You do realize Jiminy cricket gets squashed in the book."  
"NO! No wonder kids prefer the movie. I was always partial to the wizard of Oz myself. It doesn't matter... It's not like I am the one who has the choice.   
  
Suddenly the playfulness seemed to melt away. "There is still one problem Scarecrow, if I am not dead and this is all a dream or what ever. How do I get home? Click my heels three times?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the smaaaaaaaaaallll chapter ... hope you enjoy...Cyndi  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Entry from the Journal of ADAM  
  
It has been more than a week since the incident that injured Brennan. It has had a strange effect on all of us, especially Jesse who has taken this whole thing to heart. He accounts him self as the one who is to blame for what has happen. Then so do Shalimar and Emma. Jesse's guilt nearly got him captured by the GSA the same night. He has been less attentive to his work out side of sanctuary. Almost fearless in his daring as though he has some kind of death wish. He has not talked to me, no matter how hard I try. He does talk to Emma, but she tells me he doesn't listen.   
  
I am also worried about Shalimar. She is angry and scared. I find her judgment stretched beyond her limits of good intent. She is a deadly force to be reckoned with. I had suspected that she and Brennan had gotten closer. I hadn't worried about it; it took a long time for her to break the chains of despair after losing Richard. I figured with Brennan she could be herself. Brennan is a good man despite his history he would never intentionally hurt any woman. He is in fact the most moralistic thief I have ever met. I now fear that if we lose him, its undercurrent would destroy Shalimar, but I can no longer hold off destiny. I have a choice to make I only hope I am making the right one.   
  
Although I cannot be certain I am doing the right thing I will be taking Brennan out of the pod today. Jesse, Emma and Shalimar don't go out for fun anymore instead they spend any spare time reading to him. I walked in to the lab while Jesse was reading from one of Brendan's poetry books. I think it was then I decided to take Bren from the pod that has been protecting him and all to slowly helping his body to mend. Most of the wounds have healed, unfortunately there is still swelling around the brain and the lower spinal injury. I also appears the break in his arm may take a bit longer than any of the other injuries. I have designed a set of special gloves that will prevent a miss hap like the one where his powers nearly fried everything in the Lab. The will gloves work like a regulator against Brennan's mutation. It will work by diverting any uncontrolled current within a power pack inside the glove or to an adapter that will actually use the power to run auxiliary generators that store power for the sanctuary.   
Strangely enough I believe this governing unit may prove to have another side affect. A constant flow of power could cause an electromagnetic field. That is why it is best to store the power away from the gloves for now. All of this based on the hope that he even wakes up at all. It may still be a matter of time before he is complete back to full strength. It may be that he will never really completely heal. Either way I think Jesse is right it has to be Brennan's decision. A decision he cannot make from inside the pod.   
  
I need to stop looking at the negative I have to believe his mutant re-genitive abilities will pull him through and we can get on with solving a few of the other mysteries that developed since that day, Like this kitten that has now made its home in sanctuary and the mystery of the vanishing little girls. Strange week indeed it seem the young girl or girls whom where the subject of the chase that created this chaos have disappeared as mysteriously as they came. Mari and Alyssa, I have no record of them, no clue to where they come from or where they went but I believe they were born mutants not creations but possibly of new mutants. I don't know how to explain, the girls were unique.   
  
Alyssa had the inversion of Jesse's mutation. Her body was normally Phased and stayed within Mari most of the time but on occasion she would come out and hold a solid form but never for any length of time. The longest time anyone of the team could recall seeing her in solid form was the 5 minutes it took to get Brennan from the car to the Double Helix and then from there to the Lab and I used them when we moved him to the pod. I can't believe I didn't pay more attention to them when they were here.  
  
Then there is Mari she looked very much like a normal little girl except her eyes were black when she carried Alyssa and brown when she was alone she is a very strong telepath. It also seems that between the two of them they could create a telekinetic field. I would have loved to have a chance to study them more in-depth. They appeared young, maybe nine but according to Jesse Mari said that they were not born yet. I think she may have just interpreted her claims of not having parents to not being born. The oddest problem is that there is no sign that they even exist except for our memories. Not even the computers are showing that there have been any other life signs at sanctuary in the last week. I believe the malfunction may have been caused by Brennan's overload before we podded him.   
  
Whatever the reason I don't have time to dwell on the past. Jesse and Shalimar are waiting for the results of the final test on Brennan so we can discharge him from his pod. After that is done we will move him to his room. No sense in keeping him locked up in the lab I can move some of my equipment to his room if necessary but reality is there is nothing I can do. The next couple of moves are Brennan's. Either he wakes up or he doesn't. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Shalimar looked up from the book she was reading to see Jesse walk quietly through the door. "How is he."   
  
She smiled just slightly at the sight of Jesse holding the kitten and closed the book. "No change, you would think after eight days he would at least move, twitch, something to let me know he was still there. -I see you found, Destiny."  
  
"Destiny?"   
  
"Yea, if you had seen her attack the GSA agents that had you, you would know she was destine to be one of us." He handed the kitten to Shal who cradled her in her arms like a mother with a child.  
  
Jess seated himself on the opposite side of the bed "What are we reading today?" she almost laughed as she held up an old copy of Grimm's fairy tails we are reading; Little Briar Rose, uh you know Sleeping Beauty. I found it on his shelf carefully wrapped up in a purple cloth I figured that if it were that important to him that it might get a reaction the prince just found the princess asleep in the tower and was going to kiss her and wake her up.   
  
"Don't suppose it would work in reverse the beautiful princess finds the handsome prince asleep in the tower."  
  
"If only it were that easy." She smiled as she sat the kitten on the bed.  
  
"Hey, can't hurt." Jesse smiled "any way I have to report into Adam, I think I may have re-cracked my ribs this morning. I can hear it coming, another hour of lecture about going in unfocused. But I'll come back and relieve you As soon as possible." With that he turned and left.  
  
Shal sat on the bed next to Brennan and continued to read.  
Finally he came to the old tower where Briar-Rose was lying asleep. The prince was so amazed at her beauty that he bent over and kissed her. At that moment she awoke, and with her the king and the queen, and all the attendants, and the horses and the dogs, and the pigeons on the roof, and the flies on the walls. The fire stood up and flickered, and then finished cooking the food. The roast sizzled away. The cook boxed the kitchen boy's ears. And the maid finished plucking the chicken. Then the prince and Briar-Rose got married, and they lived long and happily until they died.   
  
She pushed back the locks of hair that gently caressed his face, tears sneaking down her face she bent over him and gently pressed her lips to his. Brennan showed no reaction as her tears fell lightly onto his cheeks. How many times had she kissed him while he lay here and how many times had she failed 'Well, Prince Charming don't you think its time you arise. You're ruining the story."   
  
A laugh snuck through her tears as the kitten began to lick the teardrops from Brennan's face. Her two front paws placed delicately on his cheek while the kitten removed the salty water from his face. Suddenly she felt a shift in the bed. It wasn't much just enough to be noticed. She remained motionless hoping that it wasn't a dream at first nothing happen the kitten continued to wash the salty tears and that was all. Then it happens again, Brennan's hand moved then his face slowly tried to pull away from the kitten.   
Shal sprang from the bed as if she had been shocked and with Brennan it was a possibility she would have been content with. But this was more than she was willing to believe, until she saw the kitten pat at his face as if she were upset at him for moving. Shal ran to the door of the room and screamed "AAAADAM."   
Her sudden movements sent the kitten hightailing it off the bed and to the darkest corner she could find. Adam ran breathless into the room with Emma close behind. "hemoved" she screamed, "Destinylickedhisfaceandhemoved. Hishandmovedthenhisface,just alittle butIsawit.   
  
"Whoa, whoa calm down what are you talking about; he moved how?" Interrupting the embrace of joy that she and Emma were sharing   
  
She broke free from Emma "At first I thought I just imagined it I felt the bed move just slightly then his he moved his face. I guess Destiny's tongue tickled him."   
  
"Maybe the cat just pushed his face?" Adam took one hand in his and gently stroked Brennan's brow he saw these kids as his own and in some way they were, but no matter how much he hoped and prayed he had lost hope that Brennan would ever wake up two days ago. This was not changing his mind since he could not see any response to his actions.   
  
No. No, I saw it," she pushed her face up against Brennan's pleading in his ears. "Brenn wake up now, honey. Show them.  
He didn't respond. She could see the look of doubt on everyone's face as tears began. Jesse stood in the doorway his arms rapped around himself; he didn't believe her she could see it and his own tears began to flow more fluidly.   
She nuzzled into Bren and whispered in his ear. "Dear God, ... Brennan, don't leave me. I love you." Adam shook his head and nodded for Emma and Jesse to take her from the room. As Emma pulled her away from the bed Shalimar clung to his casted arm she wasn't going to give up and they couldn't make her. Jesse carefully pried Shal's fingers from the cast she wasn't really resisting as Emma rapped her in her arms allowing to release the torrid of tears that had been pushing its way to the top. Jesse went to replace Brennan's injured arm back on the bed when he seem to stop min mid movement as if someone had stopped time.   
  
"Adam?" He choked at a little more than a whisper everyone turned to see Brennan's hand attempting to grasp Jesse's. There was no strength in the movement but he attempt was there. Adam took his other hand "Brennan I have your right hand, son, your right hand, I want you to squeeze my fingers. It took a moment and his hand barley moved but it did move Brennan was awake. "Good, Good son" he gently set the hand down; he lifted Brennan's eyelids and shine a light in them. Afterward he ran to the computer panel that had been set up in the room.   
  
Shalimar how about you and Jesse go out and get some rest and let me run some tests.   
You'll call us as soon as you know anything? Jesse requested.  
As soon as I know you will know. Emma will you stay and help me.   
The young psionic looked back at Adam her smile fading as she saw something in his face that she hadn't notice heat of the excitement.   
  
"Sure." She whispered as she shut the door behind the other two as waited for them to move out of range. "What are you not telling us, Adam?   
  
Adam moved over to the computer typed in a few word then after what seemed like forever he turned again looking over her shoulder to the bed at the other side of the room stepping away from the computer she read the words he typed. Brennan is blind.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse paced the observation Platform of the lab. The half of an hour that they spent since Brennan awoke seemed more like years. Finally Adam appeared from the room and signaled them to meet him in the lab.   
  
OK, first of all I have Emma sitting with Brennan. His vitals are strong, and he appears to be fighting hard to wake up.   
  
But  
  
"Yea Adam what are you not telling us." The frustrated look on Adams face was also tell-tale. He hated that his people could read him like a book. Jesse just shrugged. "I'm beginning to think it's a mutantsy side effect you didn't know about." he explained   
  
For a moment a smile seemed to cross Adams face. There are some problems that bother me and right now I want it kept between us. Brennan will find out soon enough and he will need us to help him work through them.   
  
"Go on."  
  
"For some reason I am not sure of, there is still some excessive swelling in his lower lumbar regent It seems to be creating trouble between his brain and his legs, I can't verify it right now but it would appear that he has limited feeling in his left leg. I am placing him on a different regiment of meds hopefully in time the swelling will be gone and he will regain full use of his leg  
.   
Jesse had already dropped to the ground groaning as if someone had knocked the air from him, But Shal saw there was more unspoken words working there way through Adams head. "And" she whispered trying to keep her emotions in check.   
  
And it appears that the swelling in the brain from his head injury is causing pressure on the optic nerve. He's blind. It will probably be a few days before he is totally aware of his situation. I don't want you telling him or doing things that might even make him suspicious. He needs time to build his physical strength. When it is time he will know or I will tell him. Brennan will be dependent on us for a while, something I don't think he has allowed himself to experience in his whole life. Still he is not unfamiliar with overcoming obstacles. Out of the four of you he is the only one who was able to accept and control his mutantsy on his own. This strength could be the weight or measure that builds him or breaks him." 


	9. chapter9

Chapter 9  
Brennan seem to take the lost of sight better than Adam and Emma expected, but his in ability to move with out the assistance of crutches (and some times despite them) seem to hit every nerve he had. And in turn the crutches seem to hit every wall in the lab.   
  
"It's going to take time, Brennan. I still think you need to accept the wheel chair is your best option. "  
  
"No!!" The young mutant growled as he struggled to pick himself from the floor, blindly pushing away anyone who tried to assist him.  
  
"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that it's only temporary until you get back on your feet?"   
  
"My head and feet are fine Adam, it's the working in between that seems to be off." Brennan smirked as he used what strength he had left to pull himself into the examination chair. "Besides it's not like this place is wheelchair accessible."  
  
"Bren I won't stand here and tell you I understand what you're going through. But I am also not going to stand here and watch you injure yourself more."   
  
" I have no intention on staying here so you don't have to worry about it." he yelped.  
  
Adam could tell by the look on his face that Brennan had not intended to blurt that out.   
"And where exactly do you plan on going."   
  
"I ...I don't know, right now." Brennan stared down at the table it seemed to be the only place he was guaranteed not to be staring at anyone.   
  
"Look, I was hired on to help the cause, but now that's not possible. I may not be a genius but even I know there is nothing I can do here, not now, not like this." he growled waving his hand in front of his own face as if to make a point.   
  
"It' s only temporary "  
  
"Can you guarantee that" Brennan finally turned his face in the direction that Adam's voice came his chocolate brown eyes looked past him but the fear burned right through him as if he knew there would be no reply.  
  
"Adam, I won't be a charity case." He grimaced.   
  
Adam knew his kids well enough to know when they were in pain both physical and mental and right now Bren was dealing with both. The young mutant jumped at his mere touch. It took a moment to regain his composure. His blank stare seemed to wander the room for fear that some one might see the fear that dwelled beneath.   
  
"Look, right now you're not in any shape to go anywhere. If after you had sometime to heal and you still feel the need to go. I won't stop you." Adam gave him a quick acting sedative and Bren just laid back quickly giving in to the much needed rest. It wasn't until Adam was sure Bren was out did he turn his attention to Emma who stood quietly in the corner struggling desperately to hold back the tears that flooded her vary soul.  
  
  
  
  
From the Diary of Emma  
  
It happened week ago. We told Brennan about the extent of his injuries. (Not that he hadn't figured out on his own.) He was afraid, but you wouldn't have had to look inside to see it despite his best efforts to hide it. He even cracked some kind of joke about his ability to go to any extreme to get out of work. Then things got to serious for my taste.   
  
Brennan is planning to leave us as soon as he is able. Adam told him he would let him go... after rehab. I think it was his way of getting him to give himself more time to heal. Time that for some reason doesn't seem to be on our side.  
  
For most leg and back injuries such as this, hydrotherapy is used pools and whirlpools and such. Adam released a smile at Brennan's (what are you talking about look) then he told him not to worry he believed the problem with his legs would heal it self it was just a matter of time. I had hoped on that positive note that it meant everything would be OK and Bren would decide to stay. Until I saw the look on Adams face, he lied, something was wrong.  
  
Bren was really cooperative during the exam. Adam seemed really excited when he told him that the pain in his back and leg felt like a frenzied tingling sensation that almost burned up and down his left side. He said that was just the electrical current that flows through everyone's body and that in his case it flowed more vigorously, for obvious reason. He did tell him he a little worried that the pain is that pronounced since Bren is on meds that are intended to dull some of it. Bren told him the headaches are lessoning, but I didn't need to tell Adam, that Bren wasn't totally truthful, it was right there on his computer screen.  
  
I don't know what to say to make things better, and not saying anything is making things worse for everyone. He has been plagued by fevers, they seem to last a couple of hours and vanish as quickly as they came. He is using crutches to get around his room, but sometimes they are not enough. Half the bruises on his legs are from falling or tripping over things. Still he refused to use the wheelchair, that's Brennan, hardheaded and independent. We thought he would eventually understand when he began to actually follow Adams orders about remaining in his room and not wandering around with out someone there. After all being blind and with the recently mended break in his arm, we assumed he couldn't go farther than the bathroom. I guess we didn't know Brennan very well.   
  
Last night, he managed to get out side his room and to the lab-alone. No one was in the Sanctuary at the time he awoke. Adam was with us helping with the rescue of a man named Bolton, whose powers were in such a state of flux that weather in the neighborhood was changing every three minutes. Unfortunately we were too late to be any help to him he died from lightening striking himself only moments before Jesse reached him. The bolt had missed Jesse only by a few inches sending him flying fifteen feet into a wall and knocking him out. He had come to before we got home, and with help from me we headed for the lab while Shal and Adam went to check on Brennan. We no sooner got to the Lab and found Brennan in a simi-catonic state then Adam burst in the lab announcing him missing from his room.   
  
Bren was in a fetal position with his knees pressed tightly to his chest and his fist clutching his head. At first we thought he had fallen and hurt himself again. Then when Jesse tried to help him he started screaming through gritted teeth. "OH God, Help him. don't be dead, Jesse don't be dead." Repeatedly. He didn't seem to hear our voices. We told him Jesse was ok but still thrashed around, grunting jesses name.  
  
I delved in to his head and found Brennan trapped in a dream state, his pain so strong it hurt me and when I recognized where he was I nearly fainted he was in the alley way where Bolton died and I watched as lightening hit Bolton and sent Jesse flying through the air. He was having a vision that for some reason seemed to be looping over and over in his memory. When Adam gave him an injection it literally shut him down. His mind and body became numb and I was jarred back to reality. It took me a minute to clear my own mind, the memory of the pain still coursed through me. Adam and Jesse hovered over me while I tried to get my emotions under control.   
  
I remember mumbling to Adam "He saw it all. Adam. As if he were standing in the alley way." I whispered, as an array of lights coasted over Brennan's body and back. No one seemed to understand the only difference between what we saw and what he was seeing was his didn't stop it just replayed like it was recorded in a loop. More importantly I had to convince Adam the pain Brennan is experiencing is unlike anything I have ever felt in my life.   
  
I think the whole incident was hardest on Jesse. He feels guilty enough for the original injuries but when he heard Bren scream out Jesse froze. As if he were in shock, he stood there frozen in to place until Adam led him to the table next to where Brennan again lay. He wanted to know; how it was possible for Bren to know what happen.  
I told them I saw it as if he were standing with us at the time Jesse was struck.  
But Jess made a point of emphasizing that even if he had been there he couldn't have seen what happen.   
  
Adam pondered it for about what seemed to be forever when he announced, there have been recorded cases of people who experienced severe head injuries gaining the pre-cognoscente abilities. Nothing that has ever been studied to any depth that he was ever satisfied with the conclusions. He continued to say he was more apt to believe that he was the unknowing recipient of a vision sent to him though my gifts.   
  
I remember thinking I would never... But he didn't even give me time to object.   
He looked at me, and I thought I would freeze in the cold look he gave me. I could tell he is as scared as the rest of us, maybe even more something is deeply wrong and he is helpless to change it.  
  
Brennan is getting worse not better and the rest of us are becoming careless because of our concerns. He called a meeting for tomorrow, until then he has posted himself at Brennan's side and has told us to go out get out of sanctuary find something to do get our mind off of the situation at hand.   
  
Like that would happen.   
  
Adam told us to stay together. Despite everyone's protest he made it an order. So we are leaving sanctuary for the night. Fact is we will probably just go to one of the safe houses and get rip roaring drunk. Never thought of drinking as an answer to my troubles. Not really thinking of it as one now but I am damn tired of feeling so helpless. And maybe this once I can just drink enough to forget even if it is just for a little while. Jesse is ready to leave so I had better go. 


	10. chapter 10

Note: This story was written before their powers mutated, I spent a long time debating weather or not to re write the story. But decided against it ... again this is unbeta'd work but I hope you enjoy it. And per "JD's" request I send you the next chapter. Unfortunately it will be a while before I get the next chapters finished. So enjoy.   
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Welcome back." Adam smiled as he looked down at a still very weak and tired Bren struggling to keep his eyes open.   
  
"Thanks" Brennan mumbled " I...umm ...not sure I'm back... can't ... think."  
  
"Yea, that is an unfortunate side affect of the medication I gave you. Adam agreed "I had given you enough to keep asleep for at least another 3 hours, but you have seemed to have been fighting it for the last half hour or so. So I would suggest that you remain still.  
Pressing down on the elementals shoulders as he attempted to get up.   
  
Then suddenly the memories began to invade his muddled mind. "Jesse" he yelped with a sudden burst of energy that gave him enough power to push Adam aside and sit straight up. The pain of both movement and injury nearly sent him off the bed, but Adam quickly regained his own footing and caught him as he nearly collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Adam.... Jesse, he's..."   
"No, Jesse's OK, Brennan. I promise. You have to relax before you injure yourself further.  
Brennan looked like a child a blind scared child. "No,... I saw it...I saw... him get hit. But I can't... "  
"Jesse was injured by the lightening that hit Bolton, the man we went to rescue. What you saw I believe was an un intentional transmission from Emma, But he survived he's fine."  
"Where is ...?"  
"I sent the team away, they haven't been handling your injuries nearly half as well as you have. There minds have been so wrapped up on you that its not on there jobs example; your vision. Unfortunately the injury to the brain has created a some kind of synaptic rewiring creating the looping effect that Emma said you were experiencing." A small smile seemed to cross Brennan face.   
"So you want to tell me; for what reason and how you got out of your room to the lab with out assistance and or falling into the reflection pond?"  
"I was hungry. I heard you guys leave."  
"You were asleep when we left I checked on you myself."  
"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway after you left the room I took of my ring, and decided to go exploring unhampered by prying eyes. I was afraid you'd flip if you noticed me roaming. I felt ok for a while. I don't know how long I was wandering. I found the kitchen. Umm It may be messed up I couldn't tell what was what until I opened it" He boasted. " but I have to admit that was a bigger challenge than the steps were with those stupid crutches."  
  
"Well let's see, you intentionally went against medical advice, you wandered, not only around the first floor, but the second floor. Destroyed the kitchen and I am assuming by the green stain on your shirt you found the mint ice cream I will be lucky if you remembered to put the leftovers back into the frig." The helpless puppy dog look confirmed his belief "uhh, there are no leftovers are there" leaving two choices; attempt to hide his amusement and pride in Brennan's adventure... or ring his mutant neck for not listening to him and endangering himself nearly scaring another 20 years from his life bank. Neither option actually led him to a positive conclusion so he decided to just change the subject. "I actually expected to find more bruising on the day you decided to explore."  
At first Adam didn't not what to think or expect. "I don't know how you managed not to kill your self on the steps, but I am glad you didn't."  
"Actually I discovered something not long after I awoke. I guess you could say it's kind of like I have a new power. I am not sure why but... well I can ... it may be easier to show you."  
"Show me what? " He smiled as Bren concentrated   
Brennan held both hands up before him for a moment. Adam actually thought he saw them glow as if he were charging to throw a current of electricity but that should be impossible with the gloves on. Then the young elemental turned his hands out ward toward Adam and suddenly Adam found himself being propelled backwards.  
With a gasp of "Whoa!", followed by a resounding thud.  
Instinct took over as Brennan tried to stand but again his legs were on hiatus and continued to fall in a crumpled ball on the floor. But it didn't stop him from blindly trying to find his friend. "Adam? Are you Okay?" He yelped as a hand was gently laid on his shoulder.  
"Shh, I am fine, I was about to ask you the same thing"  
"Yea, I think I am getting used to it, anyway that's how I discovered my new skill, My knees gave out at the top of the stairs. At the least I should have drowned in the reflection pond, if I wasn't lucky enough to break my neck first. But when I flung my hands out to try and break my fall I had this sensation of floating in space. A feeling... I might add that is totally... unnerving when you can't see... what's going on."  
Adam noticed a slight slur in Brennan's speech and a weakness in his voice.   
"Brennan what's going on? Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yea, its just the damn headache coming back."   
"Ok, Lets get you back into the chair."  
Brennan objected he really didn't like being in the lab "I'm fine, really"  
"No your not, these headaches should have stopped days ago. But the swelling is getting worse. The fevers are a sign of infection. I have done everything I can think of to keep you healthy." He watched as the computer scanned Brennons body then he turned to the equipment to await the out come. "Its right there!" He growled, pointing at a large red discoloring on the computer image "But I still have nothing to show what is causing the infection in the first place"  
"Looks just fine to me." Brennan smirked.  
It was about then that Adam realized he just ranted about the image distortion to a blind man. Brennan could almost feel Adams embarrassment.   
"Dear God." Adam whispered, "I am sooo sorry"   
"Don't be! It's not your fault." Brennan reflected, "I'm the one who forgot to duck." I guess I should count my blessing that I hit the car and not the pavement." The pain was becoming move visible in the young mutants expressions.   
"Son listen, I need more time to figure this out. But there is no time left. It leaves me two choices, choice number one. Surgery ... I don't have enough experience in this field to just open you up and wander around in your brain, one wrong move and I could kill you. Which means I would bring in an outsider."  
I..........ahhhhhhhhhh, " suddenly Brennan clasped his head with in his hands. Struggling against the pain that exploded in his mind. Adam pushed him back on the table as the young man began to struggle and writhe against his touch.  
"Idea number two?" Bren hissed.   
Adam injected the young man against his better judgment with a smaller dose of the painkiller that he used earlier. The medicine was potent but more importantly it was deadly if used to excess.   
"Adam...I hope ...it's a good idea... cause I can't..."  
"Bren listen to me," Adam held face in his hands watching the boys dead eyes stare blankly past him. "I refuse to give up, and I wont let you give up, either. I don't know why this is happening I need more time to figure this out. Fact is number one is all I have right now but I need to find someone I can trust with you. I want to put you back into stasis."  
Brenn looked strangely pale as if he struggled with every thought, every word. "Ok,..." he whispered "but I.... want to talk....to them first."  
  
"There is no time"   
  
"PLEASE...Please...they have to... hear it... from me" he sighed as the medication finally took hold as he passed out. Adam quickly checked his vitals, and then hurried over to the computer console it verified that the rest of the team was not far away and more importantly they stayed together.   
  
He opened all three comlink. "Jesse I need you and the others to return here as soon as possible. I have sent the double helix after you."   
"What is the matter Adam?" Shalimar insisted "Is there something wrong with Bren?"  
"I don't have time to explain I really do need you all here right away"  
No one spoke during the whole trip. No one even looked at each other; none of them needed Emma's gifts to know that they were all thinking the same thing... When Jesse asked Adam if there was something wrong with Brennan... Adam didn't say no.  
  
Adam was waiting at the landing pad when the Helix arrived, he found himself sweating as the young people he had come to think of as his own children unloaded from the craft.   
Jesse was the last to come out they were all visibly shaking.  
Okay Adam" Shalimar insisted, "We're here. What is wrong? Cause I am not going a step farther until you tell us something."  
  
"Brennan's condition has worsened." He blurted out, " He has agreed to go back into stasis, until I can find a way to reverse it."   
So he is back in that Thing again." Jesse Growled accusingly.   
"No, He wanted to talk to you guys before he went in. Emma if you will go ahead, then Shalimar, then you Jesse." He looked quickly at the team the really did seem lost without what had become their big brother or more. "One thing, Try and keep him still and calm. Also time is something he doesn't have, so make it quick." 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Brennan's headache was only worsening as the time passed. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he did know that soon he would be given the opportunity to make right all the things that he destroyed out of fear.   
  
When he first realized that he could not see and might never walk without assistance, he was angry. Anger that he had no problem aiming at anything and everything. Before this accident happened, he had all the things that were held dear by every writer and poet he had ever read. He had friends who were more like family than friends, he had a purpose, he was no longer a "freak of nature" making his way alone, and most of all, he had love just inches from being within his grasp. Now he would lose it all. It was easy enough to blame Jesse; after all, if he had only massed instead of phasing, Brennan knew he would not have been injured. Jesse knew it too - if he hadn't believed it also, then he would have at least come by to visit.  
  
Then there was Emma. Hell, he didn't even know who the GSA was until she came crashing into his life. He was content just being who he was; maybe it wasn't as noble as Robin Hood, but he was as good as they got most of the time. It was a win/win situation. He would rob the big company for the owners. They would make double what they lost from the insurance companies who were bigger cons than he ever hoped to be, and in the end, his pocket was lined with enough to feed himself and a few of the street urchins who would be hanging out in the wrong side of town if he hadn't been seeing to their needs.  
  
While on the list of blame, Adam was up there at the top. If not for him, Jesse could not have phased. The GSA would not have any interests in any of them at all. Still, if not for Adam, none of them would be alive today - none of them, not him, not Jesse, not Emma, nor Shalimar.  
  
**Dear God... Shalimar.**  
  
Brennan's thoughts flashed though his life as a member of Mutant X. Each member one way or another would become important in his life. But with Shalimar, it was different. She was becoming so much more than family, or friend. They had gotten so close, he should have known better than to get involved. Nothing good ever came by getting to close to anyone. Hearts, like trust, in this life were too easily broken. He knew that coming into this game. Why did he let himself get so close? He knew what would happen. He had seen it happen so many times before he saw it happen to her. If you let someone close enough, they will abandon you. Sometimes they do it on purpose, sometimes they are not given a choice. Richard loved her, and in the end, his death gave her a chance for life. Bren knew his death, or life as it were, gave Shalimar nothing but grief. A grief even he didn't want to be burdened with.   
  
He was no longer of any use to Mutant X; Shalimar still was. He believed had to break the bonds between them before he was the one who broke her. He was no longer useful to anyone. There was no going back or forward. Life for him was over, despite the chance that he would live and maybe regain his sight and full use of his legs. He had seen the faults in the way he once ran his life; that life was over. He couldn't be the cause of pain in those he had called friends, those he loved more than life it self. He remembered the pain in Shal's eyes any time something reminded her of the man whom she loved. Brennan wasn't sure she felt about him the way he felt about her. He just knew he could never stand the thought of her ever going through that again. He had to make her hate him. He had to separate himself from one of the few people he didn't want to live without.   
  
It took a couple of weeks before his self-pity ran its course. The fact was, he had no one to blame but himself. Emma and Adam often tried to coddle him. "Every thing is going to be fine," they would tell him, but he knew better. He took every opportunity to piss them off. With Emma, Adam, and Shal it wasn't often effective, especially when that 'never say die' attitude would creep in and he would brake out in bad jokes. Still he continued to try.   
  
Emma was the bridge. He couldn't fool her; she knew what he was doing from the get go. He had no doubt she delved uninvited into his head more than once. She knew that he truly didn't believe a word he said, but he could still hurt her. Words are very powerful, especially when they come from someone you care about. The longer the days got, the easier it was to say the hurtful things that he needed to say in order to push them away. Emma was the strongest; she let him know in no uncertain terms she knew what he was doing. She would ream him up one side of the wall and down the other. She wasn't fooled for a second. He would have to settle for hurting her feelings.   
  
Then there was Adam. He was, for lack of a better description... Adam. There was nothing Brennan could say that he had not said to himself. When Adam could not solve the problem with the swelling in his head and his back, it only drove him to be more protective, despite what Brennan said or did. The only one he wasn't sure about was Shal... but soon Shal showed up as often as Jesse, which was never. At least he had broken that bond.  
  
He believed death would now be a welcome relief. And if he lived, it would be alone in the dark... just punishment for the pain he knew he caused.   
  
But that was then this was now. He couldn't die leaving Jesse or Adam believing they failed him. Jesse had become, in every sense of the word, his brother. A brother he was honored to have. Granted a bit sentimental, but smart, really smart. He needed to know that this wasn't his fault. And no matter what happened, he made the time he spent as a member of Mutant X more than bearable. He made it worthwhile. Still, in his heart, the most important unsolved problem was Shalimar. He didn't want to die without her knowing the truth. He loved her. It may not have ever been meant to be, but he did love her, and he would bare the weight of sorrow he caused her through eternity. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Emma quietly walked into the room behind the examination chair Adam had already set up the Pod. The lights were keeping rhythm with the hum of equipment. Brennan appeared to be asleep she watched him for a few minutes then moved toward the door.   
  
"Emma?" Brennan whispered.  
  
"Hey, I thought I was the mind reader in this family." Her voice trembled as she slowly made her way toward the lab chair.  
  
"After that last Psionic episode...? No thanks, you can keep that job" he laughed  
He could sense the pause in her step as well as her breath. He had intended to bring them in to talk to and prevent the guilt thing. It wasn't working.   
  
"They weren't kidding when they said when you loose your sight your other senses take over. Get this straight. NOT YOUR FAULT. So stop it." he grimaced a bit but then continued, "Stop blaming your self. It's not even in you to wish this on your worst enemy. So let it go. Ok? Its me who needs to apologize. What I did ...I said ... they were wrong. But I wont ask you to forgive me. I don't deserve it. Still I need your help... I need you... to keep the others from losing it."   
  
He waited a moment for something that let him know he had her attention. All he heard where stifled whimpers.   
  
"Adam, Shal and Jesse are going to need you strength." He sat up lowering his legs over the side of the chair....his chest heaving with ever word spoken as if they were being pushed out by shear will. "They are all blaming themselves. Emma, I preyed on that... I didn't mean to... I was angry, scared... I was wrong. And I am.. so sorry. But sorry is too late. I need to tell them... I really didn't... blame them. It wasn't their fault. Please... please   
  
"My strength?" she snickered defiantly, " no one I have known, no ones who's life I ever crossed ever accused me of that."  
  
"Then you crossed paths with a lot of fools. Listen to me; I don't... regret anything about being around you ...despite what I said before. You were right, I was only trying to... to hurt you... to push you away. But the truth is; I finally know what people meant... when they say they are blessed... for having someone...special in their life. I know because of you. Because of you... I have known seen... and done... so many things in my life. I swear to you, you have... brought me nothing but hope from the day... we met and every day after. And for that I am grateful " He could hear her attempts to stifle the tears that began to parade down her cheek, fail. He reached out for her and she stepped next to the Med-chair His hands gently running his hands over her face then softly wiping away the wet trail that curved down her face  
"Oh, Emma. Don't ...count me out yet." He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. " I have no intention... on making Mason Eckart's life... any easier, by giving up." Her tears came down harder. "Shhhh, don't ...Please don't do this, I.... can't stand to hear you cry. I don't know... what it is about you ...that makes me want ...to protect you. I never had a family... worth giving a damn about until you came into my life, now ...I have a sister, a brother, and overbearing... headstrong father.   
  
She laughed, pushing aside the tears she smiled because she new exactly what he meant together they were so much more than a team " and Shalimar?"   
  
"Yea and Shal." He put his head down. "I uh I find I um... care for Shal a lot, Emma. I think... I hoped she felt the same. Yet now... I understand why there can't ...be anything more. God, this hurts". He put his head in his hands unsure what he was going to say but he knew he had to say something Emma was his only hope to make an bad situation "less bad, because nothing would make it better. Whether he lived or died his dreams of loving shalimar had to end. He would not put her through the pain she already experienced too often in her life. "I need you to help her Emma, You... saw how she was after Richard ...well you know. I need you ...to help her. No matter what happens. She ....has to know I didn't mean to hurt her. The things I said were so that she would hate me. Cause I thought if she hate me she wouldn't know the pain... the pain, I'm feeling here " he drew his hands over his heart. Then gently back to the side Emmas face "... I didn't want to hurt her..."  
  
"Isn't this something you should be talking to her about."   
  
H swallowed hard hoping to control the pain and the difficulty in breathing "I can't, not now. I like to ...think I have a choice in this but I really can't be sure." I don't think she would ever forgive ...me for the things.. I said. But even if ...I did I won't leave her clinging to false hopes. "   
  
Then what exactly had you planned on telling her. Because up to now you have been a real jerk to her."  
  
"What exactly do you want me to say "hey Shalimar, Now that I am dieing, I just thought I would let you in on a secret, I love you?"  
  
"Humm, somehow I thought it would sound more poetic than that."  
  
Both Emma and Brennan had gotten so caught up in their banter that no one had heard Shalimar walk in the room.   
  
Brennan pushed himself to a standing position; slowly turning to face the direction Shalimar's voice came from. His face flushed with red and his starting to glaze over.   
"I'm sorry for interrupting." she whispered noticing the discomfort in his and Emma's face.   
"No, I was just going to call you in" Emma announced as she walked out the door. "You two need to talk."  
Shalimar stood uncomfortably at the door. Finally she took a deep breath and walked over to Brennan who clung too the bed sheet as if he were a child with a security blanket.  
How could she stay mad a him.  
"Brennan your suppose to be laying down." she whispered almost wishing she had not said anything   
"we need to talk."  
"Adam thinks he found a surgeon to put you back together, humpty dumpty."   
"I need to talk to you," he grunted trying to push through the pain that was building in his head  
"There is no time Jesse is getting the Helix ready."  
  
"Please let me talk to you, just a moment. Please."  
  
She walked next to Brennan and gently caressing his face. "I have to go with Emma. Jesse will be here if you need anything."  
  
"I need you, I need you to understand, I never really wanted to say the things I did to hurt you. I do... you know..."  
  
"I know," she smiled sadly knowing he could not see the tears that streamed down her face. "And as soon as you are back on your feet we will talk."  
  
"And if I am neve..."  
  
"uhn uh" she quickly placed her finger over his lips "we don't let our selves think that way remember."  
  
"As for the things you said before. I know you were hurting when you said them."   
So, I will beat the apology out of you when you're better."   
  
"You really have to work on your bedside manor." He whispered as she guided him into the bed  
"How's this" She pulled his face into hers and gently pressed her lips to his. He seemed to melt in to her embrace, "Now get into bed and stay put until Adam says other wise." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Shalimar and Emma entered the Helix docking bay just as Jesse stepped out of the large bird. "Adam I still think I should be on this mission."  
  
"Sorry Jesse. But I need you here."  
  
Why can't Emma stay behind or you. Why do you have to go?  
  
"I don't have time for this Jesse." He stepped away " Brennan will not go in to stasis until he has talked to you all. As for me going; I can't talk Doctor Connor into helping us maybe at least she can tell me what to do. Now go to Brennan after he says his piece he said he would get into the stasis pod. If we are lucky it will only before a couple of hours. 2 at least either way. The stasis pod will activate as soon as the lid is closed. Call me when he has entered I will monitor everything from the helix. Now go."  
  
Jesse stepped back as the portal to the helix closed and the craft made its way out of the hanger.  
  
Inside the helix Shalimar had made herself comfortable in the co-pilots station. She waited till Adam seated himself to bombard him with some of the questions that bounced through her fears.  
  
"Who are we looking for."  
  
Doctor Alison Connor was at one time one of the top neuro-surgeons in the world. She is a Psionic and was one of the first "Children of Genomex. She went unnoticed by Mason for a long time.  
  
How did that happen?  
  
"She was 14 when she came to Genomex for treatment, and to the best of our records never showed signs of mutation until nearly 20 years later. By that time she had a Medical degree and was one of the top neuro surgeons in the United States."  
  
"What is her mutation?"  
  
"She is Psionic with strong telekinetic powers. About eight years ago another Mutant, a molecular by the name of Howard Striker, discovered her powers. He worked for Genomex prior to the death of Dr. Breedlove, He tried to talk her into willingly going to work for Genomex, but I found her first and talked to her. I explained what was really happening there and why I left. Unfortunately Howard had already talked to Eckart. As I understand it Howard walked into their apartment and told her that she was the new head of medicine for Genomex. She told him she could not take the job even if she wanted it, she was pregnant with their child.  
  
Eckart walked in just in time to hear that. He was quite intrigued with the thought of a child that was the product of a molecular and a Psionic. Make a long story short. Howard ended up dead and Alison was placed in stasis for most of the gestation period. File say there was a complication the child came early and was still born. During the time she was recuperating she managed an escape. According to the information I uncovered Dr. Connor has spent the last eight years working as a Doctor in the jungles of Africa."  
  
Weather or not that is true I can not say but. I can tell you this. She is the only hope Brennan has. Another truth .there is only one person she hates more than Howard Striker and Mason Eckart. And that's me."  
  
"Why you? That doesn't make sense." Emma objected.  
  
"Because she believes that if it were not for him none of what happened to her would have happen." Shalimar admitted, "I have known the feeling."  
  
"Still if not for him most of us would not even be alive." Jesse returned.  
  
"When those things you love are taken from you, things like that don't matter." Shalimar surmised, "You hate who made you who you are whether it is God or Adam. Most of the time it works out. Most of the time, after time things get clearer. I sure hope eight years is long enough."  
  
Emma walked up to the front of the Adam "why her why not just get another surgeon."  
  
"There are two reasons. The first she is the best in the field, Brennan's condition beyond my help or for anyone else who doesn't understand the complexity of bio genetics and New mutantsy. Second, someone who doesn't understand or know about new mutantsy gets a hold of that kind of information would only open up all new mutants to the curiosity of Science. You are aliens to most of the world, medical or other wise. World wide you would be considered a danger. Everyone would be hunting the likes of you down, Labs like Genomex will blossom like flowers all over the world, only worse.  
  
"So you are willing to risk Brennan's life to protect your precious secret." Shalimar growled '  
  
"No, Brennan is . we talked and he is right. I can not risk the rest of you or your kind for one man, not even him."  
  
"But she hates you. What makes you think you can change her mind, what makes you think she will she help him? "  
  
"I hope she will see him as another helpless victim of my screwing around with DNA and what Genomex can do. I know she understands Genomex. Still if she refuses to even speak to me. I will have to go in and operate. It will leave him very little chance of survival.if he doesn't die he will more than likely never awaken." 


	14. Chapter 14

Note: This chapter contains religious content. It is not cannon to any character other than the one typing this story. I mean no disrespect to your faith or that of any of the people who are a part of the show. I just know what I would seek if faced in this situation. I have known many miracles in my life, and pray for more every day a human factor I fear. My biggest prayer is for Peace to all mankind. And if I do not see it in my lifetime on earth, I know I will find it one day with my savior.  
  
God Bless you all.  
  
Hey AJ got my chapter in . sorry it is late!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Jesse found it difficult to go into the Lab he knew he would have to face Brennan. more importantly, he had to face himself. When he finally got to the door way and peered in Brennan lay on is side as if he was finally resting his back turned to the doorway, but Bren always slept on his side.  
  
"Brennan?" Jesse asked just barely over a whisper then once more just a little louder. He smiled just a bit when Brennan did not respond. For a moment he believed that he just might have been spared of that talk he wanted to have. He would call Adam and see if he could forgo placing him in the pod if he was resting comfortably. Suddenly he became aware of the overwhelming quite in the room. His whole body became numb with dread, that he was overlooking something. He stared back at the sleeping form of his friend. Then it occurred to him No sound. No blinking lights, no holographic chart on the wall. The Med labs computers were down.  
  
He ran over to the computer quickly bringing them all online. The moment they all went up alarms sounded. Jesse no sooner started getting readings on the equipment than Brennan began to have a seizure that flung him from the small bed and continued to flop uncontrollably on the ground. Brennan's Blood pressure was off the charts. He ran over to his friend gently turning him on his side and found blood trickling from his mouth, ears and nose. The seizure quickly subsided and the older of the boys folded bonelessly in his lap.  
  
"Bren! No!" Instinctively he checked for a pulse and began memorizing the readings on the wall. But what he saw filed him with panic, yea he had paramedical training they all had but suddenly he couldn't remember it. What he knew for certain is that he was again letting down his friend, his comrade, his brother. he activated his comlink. "Adam!! Adam! You have to come back, ." he began to babble "He turned everything off .I thought he was asleep.then I noticed they were off. Shal, Emma .. Somebody you have to turn back he needs you NOW. Somebody talk to me!" It seemed like hours before he received a reply, in reality was it was only moments and it didn't come from where he expected.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Jesse looked at his friend who seem to struggle with consciousness.  
  
"Bren, its me, Jesse," Jesse returned barely audible to even himself.  
  
"Adam,.. I'm sorry. Tell Jess. Tell him. Adam. Not his fault. not .. fault.tell him.  
  
"Bren, its me Jesse. Please . hang on.pleassse." The elemental seemed to relax for a moment and jess didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. Then moments later he began to stir again.  
  
"Adam? Do you th. do youthiink. there is a heaven?"  
  
Jesse hadn't expected that question, nor was he sure he had an answer but it was apparent that Brennan needed an answer. For he began to become agitated and impatient when Jesse didn't answer. Secretly he had hoped Adam had gotten their message since he keep the link open to the Helix. He prayed he would burst through the door an moment and rescue both of them. But it was not to be, he would have to answer question.  
  
He had been raised in the church, raised in the belief of an almighty God. But after everything that had happen in his life he found he often abandoned as well as rebounded on those beliefs. His latest conversation with God came when this happened he needed to blame someone and God just seemed convenient. Now he begged for the faith that he had as a child. The innocents and uncomplicated knowledge of a good and Loving Deity  
  
He fingered the ring on his hand. "ADAM? Somebody?" Still no answer as Bren began to mumble again  
  
"Is there.I mean for us." Brennan revised seemingly unaware of the situation going on around him "God said. there . place in heaven. for all his children. even the thief was given the promise on the cross.but . what about us . what about the children. of Genomex." The younger Mutant was losing control of his emotions. He had often wondered these things but was afraid someone might think they were stupid to bring up in conversation, As a child he would memorized scripture, it made him feel safe when things got way to weird for a kid. He was experienced in weird Hell he was, in fact, a product of weird. Now he was afraid to even bring it up, especially since no one amongst them ever seem to bring up religion. It was hard enough breaking the "BABY" image he seemed to have amongst his friends the last thing he wanted to do was start asking childish questions. "is there a God? geesh that would be as bad as asking Where do babies come from?" he imagined, So he kept his question and his opinions to himself.  
  
"Adam, What do I do?" Jesse whispered still hoping for someone from the helix to hear his pleas as a tear fell from his eyes. When no answer came he looked up to the ceiling almost felt as if he could see through it and whispered "Dear Jesus, Please What do I do?"  
  
"Answer him Jesse."  
  
Jesse was startled looking around the empty room for the source of the voice and saw nothing. There was no one in the room but he and Bren. Was he going insane? He was hearing voices in his head, "who's there?" he repeated. If not for his fear of loosing his friend he might have gone running from the room like a mad man. When the voice returned. 'Answer him' its said it was not the voice he would have expected of the one God, Or any omnisiphant being for that matter, it was more like a small voice of a child that seemed to echo in his mind.  
  
"Answer him."  
  
He looked down at his exhausted friend as he began to stir a bit more violently. "Adam my head hurts..." he heard Bren mumble.  
  
Again the voice rang in his head more loudly. "Jesse, Tell him."  
  
"I can't!!! I am not sure I know. "  
  
"Jesse, Tell him what you know in your heart."  
  
As a child there seem to be one or two verse that governed his life and as often as not he would gain the only comfort he knew from them. So again he ran to them just as he did as a child.  
  
"These things I have written unto you that believe on the name of the Son of God; " he quoted " That yea may know eternal life, and that ye may believe on the name of the Son of God." He looked down to find Brennan seemingly staring at him Although he knew in his heart that was not the case it seem to give him comfort knowing that of everything he has said 'this' Brennan seem to comprehend. "See Bren. all men. even us.we all have a Ticket to ride, Bud. All you need is to believe in." ".Jesus" Brennan whispered as he collapsed again in Jesse' lap. "Brennan hang on Adam's coming" he looked around the room his eyes fell on the pod that had maintained Brennan's life just a few weeks earlier. "God help me, I have to get you to the pod"  
  
As if an answer to his prayer the small girl who they had rescued, the day of Brennans accident, stepped out of the shadows behind one of the computer systems.  
  
"Mari, how long have you been back?"  
  
"We never left." She stated "We were scared so we hid."  
  
He wished he could have stayed hidden for the last month.  
  
"Mari, I need your help. Please can you help me get him to the pod?"  
  
Suddenly Mari became Mari and Allysa, Brennan's body began to rise from the floor. Brennan was gently lowered in to the placed in the Pod.  
  
Jesse followed the floating figured guiding it into the gel substance and applying adapters to the special gloves that his friend wore then lightly pulled the top down over him. Automatically turning on all the equipment. He was alive, barely, but alive.  
  
"I am sorry, Bro" he whispered as he stare into the clear capsule. he could not help but feel guilt in the relief that he felt by what he had just done, and wondered if that was what Adam had try to explain to him all this time. At that point in time he knew he would do anything to save this man he considered a Brother. Even the unthinkable. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The helix was not in the 20 minutes when it was hit with its first storm. Adam was beginning to think that nature was as ticked at him as his "kids" seemed to be, lately. They had no problem flying above the turbulence out side the craft but it was raking havoc on communications. They had barely cleared the hanger when the communication with the lab was cut off. This did nothing for the already thick source of dread that emanated from the cockpit. Shalimar has barely spoken two words since take off and Emma, she just continue to research the history of Doctor Allison Connor.

They made landing in an open field less than a mile from the town in which Dr. Connor worked. Their entry unnoticed by the natives of the land because of the ships elaborate cloak. Both Adam and Emma, noticed a disquieting unrest in Shalimar as they waited for the helix bay door to open. 

Shal, what is the matter? Adam whispered. 

"I don't like not having any contact with Jesse," she growled. "Something is wrong I just feel it. " Both Emma and Adam looked at each other. Emma felt nothing and as the Psionic in the group it was usually she that announced the foreboding feelings. 

Adam just walked past them both "Then lets get this over with." He whispered,

They trekked about a quarter of a mile before they passed anything they were cloaked in one of Emma's Psionic disguises, to the common folk they looked like three members of one of the local tribes. It got them in to town with out question and to a worn-down wooden shack the small town used for a doctors clinic. 

As they walked in they recognized Doctor Connors escorting a young woman and her under-fed child. From the building Dr. Connors looked up at the trio in almost a panic the smiled at the woman and repeated something in a language that the three did not know. After she closed the door behind them she quickly her attention to the three visitors almost as quickly as she turned the Closed sign.  " Lower your disguise, Adam I know you are not what I see."

"How did you know it was me" he said as the illusion faded.

"There are many nightmares, I prayed every night, to never have to confront again. You are the biggest. I take it your two puppets are mutants as well." Pointing at the two girl on either side of Adam

"We don't have time for this!" Shalimar hissed.  her eyes flashed, fear and anger burned deep in her, the only thing keeping her from punching that good doctor out was Emma's calming voice in her head and Adams reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We need your help Allison." Adam announced.

"No," she said calmly and return to the paperwork. 

Emma tried to see inside the doctor since they walked into the office there was a wall higher and stronger that anything she had felt before keeping her out, so she tried the next best thing. "Please Allison, a friends life is as stake."

"Your friend not mine." 

"You're a doctor, please…." she begged all though she was beginning to believe she talked to the wall. "He will die with out your help"

"

"Listen Alison; He is having unexplainable swelling in the brain, complication from a skull facture. His is an elemental and this maybe creating a problem, but I cannot figure out how or why. I have checked for everything I can think of, the only thing left is going in.  you are the best. And that is what he needs. 

"If there is one thing you learn in this place" she whispered as she looked around at the dark dreary shack she used as an office. "People die everyday no matter what you do. If this person is so bad off that the good doctor the kid genius could not fix it then maybe they are better off dead."

 "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Shalimar screamed. She broke free of Adams hand and lunged at the woman on the other side of the desk but before she could clear the desk her body suddenly became like led and she fell hard to the floor. Both Emma and Adam attempted to step forward to help Shalimar but found them selves unable to move. 

The doctor stepped around her makeshift desk to where they stood; "I will never be caught unaware again" she growled at Adam… then slowly moved over where Shalimar lay. She will be fine once she wakes up. She gently stroked the hair from around her face then stood up "she loves him, you know. Past all her feral instincts she has found she cares deeply for this young man… Brennan?  Yes, he is quite handsome,  but maybe it is best if it ends now. Because neither one of them will give up the life you have chosen for them. Except by death. Better he die now than before children become a factor and the likes of Eckart, find them."

"Adam tried to warn you, it not his fault and it is most certainly not Brennan's". Emma pleaded. "Please"

"Please you act as if there were no doctor who could help him. There are many doctors who's skills are much more honed than mine are."

"None who understand the complexity of the mutant." Adam explained still unable to move "Don't you think I would have gotten someone else if I could? You re his only hope Allison."

She walked up to Adam and placed her had gently on his face, Her mind filled with a continual picture of sorrow, and guilt. Then she flashed on to a picture of the girl feral Shalimar and Jesse, quite handsome young man with skills not unlike her Howard, but more, there was a lot of pride in him, over those two, his first. Then there was the Psionic, Emma and Brennan, they too brought him pride anguish and fear and so much more. These kids were more than his team they were his children. She watched as they laughed and cried together, she saw and felt things that cause her to shed tears, Adam and his kids had taken up the gauntlet to protect the children of Genomex. A war that had become costly to Adams soul. 

When she first lay her hand on Emma she found nothing, Emma had strong walls even for one this emotional. Dr. Connor noticed Adam nod at Emma just as the walls were brought down. 

"Tell me of this friend," Allison whispered "and tell me the truth like you I would know the difference. She felt the frighten young girl running through a crowd. She saw a tall dark figure looking down into her eyes she felt the warmth of her blush as he smiled at her. She sat at a bar looking down at a book of poetry he read and again blushed when he smiled. She felt her fear when men dressed in black chased them through the mall and then felt his strength as he fought off her attackers in hopes to help her get away. She felt his pain the many times he placed himself in harms way for those whom he cared about as well as those he didn't know. She felt her pride when he took control in a situation of chaos.  If all the visions Emma was showing her was true this Brennan was a noble man. one who did not deserve to suffer.

Emma, she said in a whisper. Where you there when Brennan was hurt? 

Yes, Emma announced 

"Show me."

She watched as the world seem to become black with men and women dressed in that vile color she watched as Jesse and Brennan fought off these people both men looking tired and they fought that was when she heard a scream and everything seem to fall into slow motion Jesse had phased as one of the men swung his weapon and it surfed right through him but Brennan had been caught unaware, and the blow was so fierce it sent him hurling over the wall and he vanished from sight. Then as if everything crashed back into fast forward then real time she watched as Emma looked over the wall. Below lay a broken bleeding Brennan, the car that he fell on was a mass of shattered glass and bent metal. That conformed to his body. The sight was so frightening that she broke her connection from all of them and fell to the ground.

"Dear God, you say he's alive?"

Adam moved quickly to shal, who had awoke just moments ago and then he lowered himself on the floor beside the young doctor.

 "As far as we know he is a still alive. At first it was touch and go, many of his wounds healed before he regain consciousness but he eventually did. He suffered a massive skull fracture as well as a three hairline fractures of the spine. Most of his injuries seem to heal well enough. At one point he was walking around sanctuary with only the aid of his crutches."

"Crutches? How long ago did you say this happen."

"A month"

"Look I understand the advance capabilities of Mutants to heal but from what I saw he should not have even left bed." she growled suspiciously "Unless your Psionic managed to implant a thought in my head."

"If you saw a man lying on a crushed vehicle then you saw Brennan, I was the first to reach his body, and blood flowed everywhere. His arm was twisted in an impossible angle, his head lay against a shattered rear window glass and blood everywhere. If that is what you saw then that is the truth…" shal struggled a moment trying to get her breath and composure. "Brennan is strong, stronger than most people, mentally, and physically. He is also dangerously independent; Adam couldn't keep him confined without restraint if Brennan did not want to stay confined. If he had not been so sick so often he would have left us. So he would not be a burden to us…"

"Sick? Sick how?" 

Adam hoped that  her curiosity meant she would help so he tolder her everything he knew "He continued to suffer from swelling around the t-12/L-1 area that when flairs up will paralyze him mostly on the left side and continual swelling of the brain, that has taken his sight, he also tended to suffer fevers and an occasional seizure. Shal is telling you the truth, we all are. If we don't get him help soon he will die, if not physically, then he will give up, If that happens then there will be nothing, and no one who will be able to save him.  So I need to know now Allison will you help us."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Brennan recognized the landscape where he was. the haze was clearing and the view was coming back into focus when he heard a voice come from behind him.  
  
"Welcome back Brennan"  
  
"BJ?" he asked, his mind still foggy from the moments of pain and agony he no longer felt but still remember. "Hey kid, I guess I screwed up somewhere huh," he announced.  
  
"Naw "OLD MAN" I am thinking this is just a small part of a much bigger plan."  
  
"Whose plan? …God's?"  
  
"I can't say. Belief and choice is often what others make for us… Here it has to be you that makes this decision. This is as it should be back there, but we chose to follow he who is the loudest and let the truth fall on deaf ears." BJ grumbled.  
  
"I suppose your right."  
  
"It helps to be on the outside looking in" the kid shrugged. "So tell me have you made up your mind?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About God, Life, anything in general?"  
  
"God? " Brennan looked around him and sat quietly on the ground thinking on the question this young child just brought up. "I like the feeling of security I got when I believed, still, why would such a omnipotent being leave his children to suffer the way man does if we are in fact the children of God, why must we know this pain."  
  
"Brennan, if Adam had his way he would have left you in the POD till your body had completely healed. It might have taken a day it might have been… never. It was the others who insisted that survival had to be your decision."  
  
"We are not talking about Adam we are talking about, God Omnificent, Holy, "  
  
"We are talking about fathers, Omnificent or other wise. BJ countered. "If God had chosen to make us perfect, there would be no need for choices. Your world would be quite the different place. Oh, there would be no war, famine, illnesses or doubt. There would also be no need for all those things that make life special such as uniqueness, freedom of thought, … even color would be a useless concept. why should color exist if you have no concept of its beauty. No need for beauty at all. Everything would be pretty much the same."  
  
"Doesn't that counter the book of Genesis?'  
  
Not really, If you choose to believe in God, then you believe that he knew what he was doing all along.. The moment he produced a second being he knew that options would become part of the world he had made. Decisions would become a part of mans life. That is why he gave them rules. If the Holy Father did not believe that those rules could be broken, then he would have never made them. Father hood is no easier on him as it is on any man. Some of his children have chosen to be real disappointing. It does not mean we are loved any less. Such is the wonders and glory of the parent."  
  
BJ watched the man listen to his words not sure they were not falling on deaf ears. Then continued, "Your surrogate fatherAdam is in the same boat. He considers himself ina a round about way father to all of the Children of Genomex. and because of this he also considers himself responsible for everything that happens to you all and because of you all. It was not for the glory he chose to "play god" as you so aptly put it, so often. He only wanted to help, he could have surked his responsibility the moment he left Genomex but instead he has chosen to use his knowledge and his children to help those who are in need of help. Still children don't always do what you want, or what is good for them. Think about it, After you finally awoke Adam begged you to stay in bed and if you had to move around to use the wheelchair, but it was you who chose to wander and you who refused to be confined by the chair or the bed."  
  
BJ sat down across from the baffled mutant and continued his summation. " So all this is my fault.  
  
"I don't think there is any "fault" it was just a matter of choice. "Fathers can only do and encourage the child to do what they think is best. But in the end the choice has to be yours. For instance, a child yearns for a bike; his father gets him one and proceeds to teach him to ride it. The child falls from a bike and skins his knees he goes to his father for comfort and tells him he never wants to ride a bike again. At that point, He has an obligation and a choice. He is obligated to protect that child and must choose how to do that. Choice one, take the source of danger away from the child and allow the child to live in fear, or choice two; teach him to defeat his fear and master his obstacles and do what his heart desires.  
  
"And what of the child that is born ill or those who live with Cancer or Aids."  
  
"Sometimes the trial is not that of the child or ill but of those around him. In your case had it not been for Adam you may have never seen your first sunrise, and yet there are those who have always chose to chastise him for his work, including yourself, when all he wanted to do was take away the pain, to give you life to give you a chance more importantly a choice. He chose to over come the negative.  
  
You know a lot for being a little more than a kid.  
  
Yea?" the kid smiled "…and you know a lot for being a little more than a mutated ameba."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"The point is maybe we are all more than what we choose to see." BJ smiled as he started to fade from sight. 'I guess it time to go. I truly hope we meet again.  
  
"Hey, don't go."  
  
"I don't have any control over this. It is time for you to make a decision. From this point out it is up to you.  
  
"But who are you really how do you know me so well."  
  
"I suppose it will not really hurt you to know as you wont remember me, after I fade, either way. My Name is Brennan Jesse Mulray, BJ, for short. If all goes as I would like you would be my father. But, right now, that is not my choice.  
  
   
  
  


End file.
